The Best Part of My Life
by MaahKisneer
Summary: "Rose Hathaway & Dimitri Belikov. They have been best friends, since forever. But they are just that, or so they think. Dimitri wishes she could see him in a different way, but he knows she doesn't. Rose wishes Dimitri would stop thinking of her as his sister. Will their lives be able to put them together someday?"
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone!

I know it's been a long time since I last appeared in , and especially a long time since I've updated _"The Best Part Of My Life"_.

I'm glad to say that I'm back, for all of my stories, and to say that TBPL is back on its tracks.

Awhile ago, I had mentioned that I needed someone to help me with TBPL, and finally, that someone found me, and now, it's my pleasure to say that

Xx-Where-Am-I-xX is my Beta.

**Also, it's very important that you read this: **

TBPL is going to be re-edited.

We're starting from zero, because there were some major mistakes, and also because some of it was drifting apart from what I had thought initially. But, don't worry. We won't make any big alterations to the plot. It'll be better written and the chapters will be longer.

I want to thank to every review you guys sent, they are really important for us.

PS: I also want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing Beta. Without you, I wouldn't have to start writing on TBPL again.

So, without any more talking, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri<strong>

In the middle of the dark attic full of boxes and dust, Dimitri smiled when he saw the photo that had fallen from the middle of an old Book.

It should have been at least eighteen years old, and it held the memories of a happier time in his life.

The background was completely white because of the snow. An eight year old Dimitri had an arm around a small girl with dark brown hair and red coat. Both of them were smiling and the girl was holding a snowball.

That had been their first winter together, just a few months after Rose had moved into the house next door.

Thinking now of when they first met, Dimitri knew how one small choice had the power to change a life forever.

Rose had had a bad first day at school, and when Dimitri arrived home, he saw her crying outside. Something about the small girl just made him want to comfort her, to make her feel better, so he just sat next to her on the pavement, a comforting hand on her shoulder. And they had talked, shared stories, and a few laughs, until his mother had called them both in to have some juice and strawberry pie.

That small decision had bound their lives together, forever.

As time went by, Rose was not just the girl next door anymore.

She was the one, with a smile capable of making his whole world stop.

She was the one able to understand him in a way that no one else could.

She was his best friend.

And right now, he wished they weren't so far away from each other, so he could tell her just how much she meant to him.

**Rose**

Rose flopped down on the couch, exhausted. She had spent the last hour running and exercising, keeping her mind clear, her thoughts away from him. Anything not to feel his loss. To seal the gaping hole of longing towards him that was ever growing.

She sighed as she got up and made her way to the bedroom. Clearing the large mahogany desk in the corner of the room, she started to put away all the stationery lying around, things that she used frequently.

A brown object wedged between two notebooks in the top drawer of the desk caught her eye. She pulled it out, looking at the well worn book, the result of his love for it.

Flashback...

_"Hey Comrade!" the petite fourteen year old girl ran towards a much taller boy standing alone, who also seemed to be of the same age as her._

_"Roza! What are you doing here?" the boy gestured to his surroundings. They were in a small meadow, a short distance from their homes, a place that served as a secret meeting place._

_"I got you a present, silly! Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" the girl grinned, revealing a small package that had been hidden behind her back all this while, and handed it over to the boy._

_"Happy Birthday, Dimitri!"_

_Dimitri frowned at first, but when he carefully unwrapped the messily wrapped present, a huge smile lit his face._

_"Where did you find this? A limited edition, at that?! I looked for this book for almost a year!"_

_"Baba had it specially ordered. I had been telling him how much you wanted the book, and he said, "Oh Kiz, why didn't you tell me this before? If that book can make little Dimitri happy, then that book is exactly what we'll get him!" and he bought it the very next day!"_

_"God, Roza, I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you!" Dimitri exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. "I love you for this!"_

_She had just giggled, both of them reveling in each others arms, a smile on both the young faces._

That day had remained in her heart, a fond memory that lasted forever. The first time she had felt something, hearing him say "I love you."

He, who was so different from her.

He, who made her see that there was so much more to life, than just living.

He was the person she had fallen for.

He was the person forever etched in her memories, and her heart.  
>He was her best friend.<p>

He was the person, who, even after all those years, and after all the phases and difficulties of life that had come between them, haunted her every day.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be posted soon!<p>

Please, read&review!

Love,

MaahKisneer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! **

**This past few days, both I and my beta were busy with school. (Blame it on the evil teachers.) ****This chapter is not very long, but we'll update ASAP. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! :D**

**R&R. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

_Beep...Beep..._

Damn.

What in God's name was that?

_Beep...Beep..._

Oh dear.

I shot up, nearly falling off the side of the bed. My hand shot out, shutting the alarm, as I turned to look at the bright calendar with today's date circled in red.

The first day of High School as a Senior.

I grinned, climbing down, and running my hand over the outfit I had taken hours deciding upon.  
>A short white dress with floral designs that came up to mid-thigh, and a dark blue shrug. I was pairing them with cute black strappy heels, and of course, my chotki, a birthday present from my best friend Lissa.<p>

Excited by the prospect of seeing all my friends again, I quickly showered, blow-dried my hair, leaving it in its natural waves, and put on my outfit.  
>I had filled in over the summer, my flat body more curvy, my legs longer, my skin tanner.<br>I'd say I looked pretty good.

Smiling at my reflection, I went downstairs, only to be greeted by the sight of my father and mother slow-dancing in the living room.  
>Rolling my eyes, I quickly downed my breakfast, and a glass of juice, and running over, kissed my parents on each cheek.<p>

"Bye, Rose!" my mother smiled at me as I hurried towards the door.  
>"Have a great day at school, Kiz!" my father's words were the last I heard as I closed the door, making my way over to the neighboring house.<p>

I paused in the middle of the Belikov's yard, and took a deep breath, surveying the scene around me.  
>The sun was shining, the air was fresh and clean, the birds were singing, and in the middle of it all, I stood.<br>A smile graced my face as the front door of the house opened, and a tall boy walked out.

It was him.

Dimitri.

My best friend.

.

**Dimitri**

"You know, Dimka, if you weren't older than me, I would totally kick your ass."

I groaned, turning over on the bed to look at my sister.

Viktoria was leaning against the door frame, a smirk on her face.  
>She held up her phone, the numbers flashing on the screen slowly registering in my sleep-muddled head.<p>

"Ring a bell, Dimka?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"It's the first day of school! You are such a moron. You promised Roza that you would drive her to school, and she'll be here in ten minutes. So get up, you're late!"

Oh no.

I quickly scrambled into the bathroom, hearing Vika's retreating laugh, and brushed my teeth.  
>I had completely forgotten my promise to Rose.<br>She was going to kill me if we were late.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go.

"Bye Mama, I'll see you later! You too Karo, Sonya and Vika! And Babushka!"  
>"You forgot about me, uncle Dimka!" my four year old nephew Paul pouted at me.<br>"Sorry. You too, Paul!" I grinned, ruffling his hair.

A chorus of "Bye's" were called out as I opened the front door, and closed it behind me.

Turning towards the lawn in front of my house, I was greeted by a beautiful sight.

Roza.

My best friend.

She stood there, a smile on her face, looking beautiful as ever.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, as we got into my car, a dark blue Mustang Convertible.

"As ever."

* * *

><p><strong>See you soon. :)<strong>

**Love, **

**Maah.**


End file.
